Chiyoyou Campaign
Background Since Ri Boku and Shun Shin Kun didn't take back Sanyou, Qin has started to expand across China, it's borders were changing rapidly. Ahead of Sanyou, was "Choyou," was then the strategically important place that blocked Qin's expansion into China. Qin made Tou a Great General and sent him to conquer it. Wei also invested a great deal of their military strength into defending it. And so, Go Hou Mei had been named a Great General and put in command of the force numbering 70,000 to push back the Qin Army. In the face of that, the Qin Army under Tou had also been increasing their forces. And so, troops from nearby battlefields had been called in and were flocking to join the battle of Choyou. The Hi Shin and Gyoku Hou Units were among those troops. The Opening Battle During the battle had noticed Tou noticed the Wei had set up a trap. Ryuu Koku who was appointed general of the left wing, noticed that if it was true that they'd be in a tough spot if the enemy managed to circle around to their backs then, but there didn't seem to be any signs of such. Then an report came that 3,000 to 5,000 enemies were sighted to the rear of our left flank, and appeared to be trying to hit them from behind. Ryuu Koku then ordered all the troops to have a full speed retreat, to prevent the enemy from completely surrounding them. The Roku Omi Army on the right wing appeared to be having delays. Tou dispatched 500 archers to provide assistance. Tou stated it was obvious that there was numerous differences in the enemy's tactics compared to the previous day. He was then informed that a man left the Wei Capital, Dairyou, to come to that front. Tou found there was no mistaking it. from that day onward, they would be going up against the state of Wei's number one general. Go Hou Mei. Meanwhile, at the Wei HQ, Go Hou Mei was informed that the Qin forces managed to get away. He ordered his men to keep up the case, and push them back to the Tansa Forests. Go Hou Mei being called to that war front stressed how important it was for Wei to hold the Choyou Region. Also important enough for three great generals who ravaged the plains of China along with Go Kei to be summoned too. Planning Meanwhile at the Qin HQ, Ryuu Koku explained that the situation had changed. He explained that they may have gathered up all the various troops in the Choyou Region, but Wei was also consolidating their forces there. Not only had Go Hou Mei joined the fray a few days prior, but three unidentified Wei Armies had also arrived on the field. He reveals they were dispatched from Dairyou, and on the way they stopped by the Qin cities of Sou, Bidai, and Hokudai; and all three cities fell to them within a single day. They didn't know who the commanders of those armies were then, but they did know so far was that each of the armies were around 20,000 men strong for a total of 60,000. Just the fact that the enemy had received 60,000 reinforcements already put the Qin at an overwhelming disadvantage, but what made matters even worse was the formation the Wei deployed themselves into. They had spread out their forces while taking into account the rivers and mountains in the area. Every single point was backed up by other garrisons, and the centre was able to immediately send reinforcements to any direction should the need arise. It's was as if the entire thing was one gigantic stronghold. Ten noticed there was nearly no openings, but then quickly realized it was more like there was not a single weak spot at all. The Dilemma Because the Wei brought in reinforcements of 60,000 troops the Tou Army was going to send a request for reinforcements from the Ou Sen Army was positioned in the Kakuyou Region on the Qin/Zhao boarder. But were stop by Ou Hon who explained that if Choyou was a crucial point preventing Qin from expanding out into China, then the Kakuyou Region that Ou Sen was defending was also a vital blockade that was keeping Zhao form invading Qin's eastern territories. In the event that Kakuyou fell to Zhao, they'd be able to immediately push into Kyuu, and from there, they'd wind their way southwards along Tou City and Han Pass. Then they'd set up Kakuyou as a new base of operations and muster even more soldiers to send south. The vanguard army would act as shields while the following army makes their way straight down south, and capture Tourei in just a single push. Zhao would then have surrounded Choyou and Sanyou from the back, and be in a position to take both away from Qin. It was also plausible that Zhao wished to capture Choyou and Sanyou just so they could sell them back to Wei. Also, in the off chance that Zhao really did come tat far south, then even if they'd captured Choyou, their forces there would be forced to engage them. And if that happened, all of Qin's Zhao and Wei fronts would become a mess. Ou Hon's Plan Category:Battles